


Self-incrimination

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [129]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Children, F/M, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: For anytime you'll feel like doing it. Can I request Klaus and Caroline and maybe with others too, taking a magical lie detector test? Right now I am imagining something future-ish with all the magical babies but you can take it wherever you want. Thanks
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Self-incrimination

Caroline thought she was so smart. _It’s a magic school_ , she remembered pitching to Alaric, _so a magic fair makes sense!_ Stupid. So, so stupid.

Because now she was strapped into a magical lie detector, and the girls were whispering conspiratorially with Hope. “Okay,” she said with false cheer. “Ask what you’re going to ask.”

“Oh, no,” Lizzie shook her head as she didn’t bother to hide a smile. “It should really be the judges asking, don’t you think?”

Josie and Hope were quick to agree, looking far too innocent. “We wouldn’t want to skew results. Our trophy should be won fair and square,” Josie added.

Narrowing her eyes, Caroline watched as Klaus glanced over to her, his brow furrowing as well. He and Bonnie had both volunteered to judge the projects and award prizes for effectiveness and creativity, and she trusted exactly one of them to ask questions she would have to answer honestly.

Given the wicked smirk Bonnie wore when she read the accompanying poster board, however, Caroline quickly reduced that number to _zero_. “Fine, you each get one question. Preferably one you know the correct answer two and will maintain the dignity of this school and its chief administrator.”

Trading sly glances with the girls, Bonnie squared her shoulders. “Last Friday, you told us you were too busy with paperwork to join spa night. Was that true?”

“I _was_ too busy, you were all asleep when I got home.”

Josie sucked in an exaggerated breath through her teeth. “The spell is going to need a solid ‘yes’ or ‘no.’ No hedging, please, I’d hate to lose points due to misinterpretation.”

She would not look at Klaus. _She would not look at Klaus_. “Yes.”

The bracelet wrapped around her wrist glowed ominously. “Lie,” Hope decreed happily. “Dad’s turn.”

Klaus opened his mouth to ask a question, clearly just as mischievous as their daughters, and Caroline wasn’t about to play this game. Deftly unwrapping the leather ties, she tossed the bracelet at his chest. “Nope. No way. I’ll leave the judges to their _unbiased_ and _discreet_ evaluation of your project.” 

Striding away, she did her best to ignore the weight of his gaze. He was _so bad_ at the whole sneaking around thing, no wonder everyone knew.


End file.
